A Vampire Legacy A HellsingHarry Potter Crossover
by Gabriel Herrol
Summary: We all know now that Alucard was Vlad Tepes, Prince of Wallachia before becoming Dracula. We know he's the oldest warmonger to walk the face of the earth. What we didn't know, was if he still has descendants living among humanity. What if the Hellsing organization was called to get rid of vampires who decided to nest on Privet Drive? Let's find out shall we?


_**A Vampire Legacy. A Hellsing/Harry Potter Crossover.**_

This challenge originated from a flash of an idea I got last night. We all know now that Alucard was Vlad Tepes, Prince of Wallachia before becoming Dracula. We know he's the oldest warmonger to walk the face of the earth. What we didn't know, was if he still has descendants living among humanity. What if the Hellsing organization was called to get rid of vampires who decided to nest on Privet Drive? All the residents have been ghoulifed or turned into fledglings. All of them but one. In discovering Harry still alive, locked into his cupboard, protected by his accidental magic, The No-Life King discover something that even his black heart can't turn away. A descendant. But not only a multiple great grandson, but somehow one who is still alive but has access to vampire powers!

 **Requirements:**

\- Harry is still dropped at the Dursleys by Dumbledore.

\- _**One**_ of Harry's parents _**MUST**_ be dead, _**real dead**_. The other can come back later in his life in some fashion. Which one is up to the author.

\- How Harry is treated at the Dursleys is up to you. They can be neglectful like in canon or abusive bastards like in many fictions, but he can't be better treated than canon.

\- Harry is related to Alucard trough the Evans line. It's unclear if the vampires in Hellsing Canon can reproduce, but in my challenge, they can. A male vampire can impregnate a female human or even a female vampire who can live long enough to not be picked up by Hunters, it's rarely done though; a female vampire can be impregnated by a male human or a male vampire, but due to sharing the blood during the pregnancy, the baby will be born a vampire.

\- Harry is still a wizard and alive when he's found as the _**only**_ survivor of the massacre at Privet Drive and somehow, he has awakened some vampire powers. Regeneration (It could explain why he's so healthy even after his treatment at the Dursley's hands.), fading through solid objects and super strength are mandatory. The rest are up to the author.

\- Due to his hmm _unique_ heritage, Integra decide to take him in, if only to understand how a magical human managed to awaken vampire powers without having been changed. She can get attached to the kid later, but it will take time. After all, she got a human wizard/vampire child hybrid on her hands. He can feed on blood if he wants or needs the boost, but it's not essential for him like a fully fledged vampire.

\- Due to being alive, Harry doesn't need to feed on blood and is a day walker. Like Blade, Harry will possess all their strengths but none of their weaknesses.

\- Alucard takes great offense of Tom's soul shard in his descendant and gets rid of it when he knows he can control himself and won't kill the kid accidently or if he's bored.

 **Forbidden:**

\- Harry going along with Dumbledore's Greater Good plan.

\- Siding with Voldemort, the Vatican and Millennium.

\- Harry going on an unauthorized killing spree among humans.

\- Harry/ Seras Victoria pairing. (She's clearly infatuated with Pip or she belongs to her Master.)

 **Recommended:**

\- Harry taking to pranking the servants of Hellsing Mansion.

\- Alucard teaching Harry how to fight.

\- Harry trying and failing to prank Walter who see what the hybrid is trying to do a mile away.

\- Harry stumbling upon Integra in a private moment and embarrassment is assured on both sides.

\- When Harry is feeling the battle lust his eyes lit up with an unholy light similar to his ancestor.

\- Fem Harry adopted as Integra's surrogate daughter.

\- Multiple crossovers.

\- Alucard replacing Binns as a History Teacher at Hogwarts.

0

0

 **Optional:**

\- Harry growing up to be very tall and willowy likes his Ancestor.

\- As a present for his coming of age, he got his own customized firearms.

\- When puberty hits, Harry realize why Integra has the smell of blood on her each month and his blush is like a neon sign. Of course, Alucard find that really funny and laugh his ass off. XD

\- A scene where Harry nags repeatedly the driver when he's sitting on the back seat of a car with the famous ''Are we there yet?''

\- A scene where Alucard explain to Harry that women on that time of the month are WAY more dangerous and terrifying than him on his worse day and his power fully released! XD

 _ **Well, that's about it. Contact me for more information or if you wish to take this challenge.**_


End file.
